A very twilight wife swap
by Live2bhappy
Summary: The Cullen's go on wife swap but how will they cope with their new mothers rule's.
1. Chapter 1

**A Very Twilight Wife Swap. **

**Rated: T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Note: After long consideration I decided to bring this story back with a couple of changes. Such as the name's of the other Family and Annabel is now Elizabeth little things like that. **

**Thank you to NorwayNii-san for convincing me to bring this back.**

* * *

Louise Grayson walked out to her mail box pointedly glaring at a group of children playing soft-ball. They should be doing chores. Or studying for future exams. Children shouldn't have free time. And these children were about four the perfect age to be thought calculus. Some parents. She opened her mail box pulling out a stack of letters at the bottom of the pile was a thicker envelope defiantly not a bill.

After reading the letter over three times it sunk in. She was going on wife swap! She was going to fix some disgusting family! And they would have to let her! She walked into the kitchen where her four children were cooking dinner. She would only ever have four children any more was just not normal.

"Children, attention!" She called seriously. Her four children spun on their heels turning to face her completely even her three-year old knew the rules. "In a couple of day's I will be leaving as we were accepted on wife swap." None of the children's expressions faltered. If I come home and your father tells me you weren't doing chores, or you were watching television you will not be allowed to have your Friday treat for eight months, there will be no going to birthday parties and you certainly will not be having any parties. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Everyone replied. Her eldest daughter raised her hand slowly.

"Yes Allison."

"What if the new mother asks us to watch television?" She asked quietly looking at the floor.

"LOOK UP!" Louise yelled and she snapped her head into position. "You do what I say not what some useless mother says. GOT IT!?" Allison nodded trying to ignore the prickling behind her eyes.

Her eldest so raised his hand then. "May we be excused to finish dinner?" Louise nodded slightly allowing them to turn and finish what they were doing.

"Mommy," her three-year old daughter said turning to face her. "I love you." She smiled proud of herself for saying it right.

"Get back to work, Bridget." She noticed her youngest son slicing carrots wrong. "Charlie they are uneven, begin again." He nodded dumping all the carrots he'd cut and getting more out of the bag.

She was going to whip this other family into shape.

* * *

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Very Twilight Wife Swap. **

**Rated: T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Esme reread the letter three times before realizing exactly what it was. Wife Swap. She had a guess about who was involved. "Emmett." She called calmly walking into the sitting room where almost everyone, excluding Bella, Renesmee, Edward and Jacob were sitting watching T.V. Well Alice, Rosalie and Elizabeth were shopping but... anyway.

Emmett looked up quickly. "Daddy's in trouble!" Elizabeth gloated, quieting down when she saw the look on Esme's face.

"What's this?" She asked showing him the letter.

"Alice's idea!" He defended quickly.

"What?!" Alice argued annoyed. "I was paid to keep quiet!"

"Alice!" Emmett argued back trying to get her to stop talking. Alice glared at him annoyed. Rosalie took a look at the letter and sighed.

"Seriously Em?" She asked shaking her head.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked feeling left out. She was the only one in this house who couldn't read!

"It's the Wife Swap thing." Alice explained still annoyed at Emmett.

"That wasn't a joke?" She asked confused.

"Can we get back to the letter?" Esme said seriously. "Did you consider everything that could go wrong with this?" She asked annoyed.

"It's not really my fault..." He said quickly. "Jasper..." Jasper elbowed him annoyed not wanting the blame for this.

"I'm innocent." He promised.

"What is this blame Emmett day?!"

"Yes." Everyone answered shaking their heads. Emmett sighed loudly.

"Well we can't do anything about it now, I suggest we all get a bowl of soup and calm down."

* * *

**Next chapter will be longer and the fun will begin...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Very Twilight Wife Swap. **

**Rated: T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Louise tensed as the limo pulled up outside a huge house. It was perfect. Too perfect. It kind of made her hesitant to enter. She didn't want to mess anything up. Either way a sense of relief washed over her, the kids must help clean this house. It was too large for one person to clean, unless they had a cleaner she guessed this was probably the case.

Upon entering the house she noticed just how spotless it was, the paintwork positively glowed. She saw a photo sitting on the table in the hall. It looked like a family photo, by the looks of it this was an extremely large family. She was allowed look around so she walked into each room downstairs becoming more and more impressed every time. The only room with any clutter was the sitting room where half finished puzzle was on the coffee table.

She walked up the first stairs most of the rooms had double beds, with obvious differences in each the room at the end looked like it was for a toddler, a very girly toddler. It was pink and white, with the exception of about a billion stuffed animals.

Up the next stairs was a room filled with almost every game imaginable, so far apart from that one room she was very impressed.

She walked back downstairs sitting at the table and opening the manual. She read through it quickly shaking her head at a few things. Before closing it and looking up. "This family definitely needs my help." She smiled to herself standing up. She heard cars pulling into the driveway and walked out to meet the family.

The car's were expensive, that was the first thing that struck her, the next was how handsome the father was. She was very impressed by that. She noticed one of the children glaring at her slightly. She was a bit taken aback. The children stood in front of her ready to introduce themselves.

She noticed the age differences straight away. All the older ones were well into their teens then there was one that was about two possibly three she couldn't remember exactly. "Hello, I'm Louise." She said shaking the father's hand.

"Carlisle." He said nicely. "This is, Emmett, Rosalie, Elizabeth, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Renesmee and Edward." He said pointing each of them out in turn. She nodded slightly hopeful that she could remember all of that.

Everyone finally went inside to get on with their business. Elizabeth and Alice, at least she thought it was those two, were finishing that puzzle, she couldn't find the boys, and Rosalie was reading a magazine, Bella and Renesmee were looking at something on the computer. Carlisle had gone up to his study to do some work so Louise decided to sit with the girls and maybe talk to them.

"So what would your mother be doing now?" She asked looking at the girls.

"Stuff." Elizabeth giggled.

"Liza," Alice said the younger girl giggled again. "It depends." She said seriously. "If it's an okay day she might do the garden, she likes it out there or maybe reading. I don't know I second Liza's opinion, stuff." She said. Louise nodded.

"I'm bored." Liza said jumping up. She climbed onto the couch and started looking at the magazine. "Pretty!" She said pointing at something. Louise decided to ask another question.

"Do you guys cook or?"

"Mum usually does the cooking." Rosalie said seriously. "Jacob the mutts will be here later too."

"Jacob?" She asked confused.

"Family friends, they live near here, he comes around, for some reason mum feels the need to feed them."

"Rose!" Renesmee squeaked. "They only come if they are invited." Rosalie scoffed and Elizabeth copied her trying to seem grown up.

"So what do you girls do around the house?" Louise asked.

"Keep our rooms presentable." Bella answered nicely. Louise suddenly realized she was going to be doing everything...

* * *

**Review.**


End file.
